Teen Wolf Supernatural Origins
by Sakaijimaru
Summary: Every wondered who were the first of their kind? *Not all stories will be the 'first'*


Long ago, when man had barely began their civilizations, a bigger population had already dominated the planet. Creatures of the most gruesome appearances scoured the night. Hunting prey in it's vicinity, and everything was prey to them. They were demons.

They took forms of humans, animals or even their natural demon shape as they wandered the land of the living. They came out from their hell realms during the night of a full moon and could only return back on a full moon, so many returned back to their world.

Humans were the perfect food to devour, their wide and varied emotional spectrum resonated within the demons as they fed on their victims, relishing upon their fear, hatred, anger and more whilst they ate their mortal flesh.

For centuries demons lived and feasted, unmolested during the dawn of early civilization but humanity had learned to fight back. While their early conflict was not in favor of humans for they did not know how to fight something out of this world who did not seem to be weak to blade nor arrows.

Many lost their lives to demons but as hundreds and thousands fell, new ways to fight the demons were discovered. Instead of conventional blades and weapons to dispose of demons, they learned the use of rituals that could banish demons, using plants and natural matter, back to the underworld.

These men of early days who fought demons for humanity were called Hell Hunters. Their rituals developed, binding certain types of demons to certain chants and rituals to hasten the banishing process. A practice common to this day.

But as humans developed their craft, so did the demons. Instead of shifting themselves into form of what they wanted to hide from the Hell Hunters, they began to possess humans and animals alike, now instead of devouring humans, they began to terrorize them. Making family fight family and making them create illustrious stories of what attacked them, feeding on the mass of emotions that drafted from their human souls to the air for them to feed on.

Within the possession lies the first step to the creation of werewolves. Many demons possessed animals for their will was weaker and easily oppressed. Demons possessed all sorts of animals but the wolf was a common target for the wolf was a strong creature, it was fast and worked in groups. Demon clans would possess a pack of wolves, systematically hunting and terrorizing in their possessed pack.

One night, a pack of possessed wolves began to terrorize a small town. It was the usual target demons had always gone for in centuries past but this small town harbored a family of Hell Hunters. The Hell Hunters stopped a demon wolf feeding on a human but what they did not know was that their intervention had created a new species. The first of the werewolves. Many they saved from werewolves who were already bitten succumbed to the demons poison, weakening and dying while few survived like this human. Of course they did not know that things developed for the saved human.

The human they saved was a woman named Iliana Gray. She was weak woman by human standards. Illnesses befell her, her body incapable of doing any sort of labour. Her family left her for dead, afraid to save their daughter but mostly they thought it would be a perfect opportunity to rid of her without taking blame.

A day after the bite, every illness and weakness she had, had disappeared. Her skin was perfect, smooth, her black hair delicate and silky. She found she was stronger than even the strongest man, able to lift the heaviest objects. Her speed was unnatural, no one could beat her in a race. Her family were amazed at her miracle but Iliana remembers that they left her as food for the wolves. With all her new found talent, people resented her. Woman felt jealous, felt cheated for how could that weak, ill filled Iliana now be the most beautiful woman in town. Men felt slighted for how could she be stronger and faster than them. And the wolf attack. They all knew she was attacked, the Hell Hunters barely able to save her from the red-eyed wolf and so they thought that she was possessed. But no one could say this in front of Iliana but she knew, she heard, whatever was happening to her had also given her enhanced hearing, smell, sight and healing. The latter she discovered after accidentally cutting herself with a knife as she cooked and was mesmerized when the wound healed in mere instants.

People noticed that her general attitude had began to deteriorate too. Far from the shy young woman, it seemed that Iliana had become easily angered. Words that were meant as mere constructive criticism was taken as nothing but criticism by Iliana. Her temper rising leading to violent tendencies unfit for a woman of the time.

One night, during a full moon, Iliana went out to the lake near their town. It was her favorite place to go to at night. The stars filled the sky and the moon hanged above, its reflection shimmering in the lake below. She sits down on log wanting to enjoy the view when suddenly her vision begins to waver, it became erratic and shaky. Pain begins to hammer her head, while her vision becomes red. She presses her hands on her temples, wanting the pain to stop. She feels sharp objects pressing on her skull and looks at her hands. They weren't hands anymore. They were claws, like an animal, like a wolf.

Maybe I am possessed, Iliana thought, maybe they were all right. Her breath quickens, devolving to mere pants as panic engulfs her. She runs towards the lake hoping for something when she sees her reflection. Her face was formed into a monstrous form, her eyes yellow, demon-like, like the pack of wolves that had injured her in what seemed like months ago on that full moon. Tears form in her eyes and drop to the lakes surface. Unable to bear what was happening to her she screams but what came out was no scream, it was a howl, it was much more menacing and monstrous than any howl she's heard before.

The sound was heard for miles and miles. Her town thought another imminent attack would come and went inside and locked their doors while Hell Hunters guarded the town. The wolves though heard her howl and began to follow the sound.

Iliana about to run to her parents was suddenly surrounded by great menacing wolves. Fangs were bared, growls slipping through as it was not a demon possessed wolf they found but a girl. They found that she had yellow eyes and claws on her hands. She was an abomination, a creature created by demon bite. The sole red eyed one in the pack knew they existed, knew of others who had created them in accident. He orders his pack to destroy her, claw and teeth attack her to no avail as she deflects and defends herself. She destroys all attempts to her until only the red eyed one is left.

Her memories during the night she was attacked resurface and she remembers the red eyes. The red eyes that now stands before her. Anger rising, she charges towards the wolf, she grabs its fur ad drags it down to the ground. Vision red once more, she begins to pommel the red eyed wolf, tears forming as she does so, realizing what she would lose because of this. She could never return to a human life once more.

She stops her barrage on the wolf and becomes amazed as its body dissolves to dust, in fact, it seemed like the whole pack had dissolved. She runs back to the lake washing her hands and sees that her eyes had changed, not yellow anymore, they were now red like the wolf she had slain. The still shone above, the effect of it still affecting her as anger and bloodlust came over her like boulder going down a mountain, and that anger was directed at her family. For she would not be like this monstrous things that she was now had they only tried and save her that night from the demon wolves. No, they left her to suffer and die like an animal.

They may have hated her for her weak self and only began to notice her once she was cured of her illnesses, but she still loved them deep in her heart. Knowing deep in her heart that her knowledge of what she was would ultimately lead her family to chaos. She does what she thought was best for everyone. She ran, ran as far away as possible in that mood filled night until she could run no more.

Far from her home, Iliana tears down and crumbles in the middle of the forest. In the course of a night, she had lost everything. Her family, her home and herself. She lets out an uncontrollable howl that voiced her loss.

***Don't know how to end this someone give me advice***


End file.
